Let's craft a story
by cat-pancake-13
Summary: Join ash,abby,mark,Steve and liberty on a minecraft journey! Enjoy also please comment. Disclaimer I own nothing except liberty mark ash Molly and Ral


Let's craft a story  
So hi! I'm liberty! I'm a creeper! Oh wait that sounds wrong! I mean a minecraft creeper! I have my green hoodie that covers my brown hair. With my glasses over my pale green eyes. And I have green shorts or pants for the different places.

So today was like ever normal day I hung out with my two friends Molly the silverfish she has silver hair and usually wears a long silver dress. But her eyes a bright blue. She is 15 a year old and a year older than me. And Ash the magma cube he has flaming red hair and he always has a pair of orange shorts and a red t-shirt. They decided I will finally go to the beach.  
See with the players roaming around my parent won't let me leave. See my dad was killed by this player because he was a creeper. So I'm usually not aloud out side off our cave but my mom got her friend to watch us.  
Molly was taking about her boyfriend Ral he is a iron golem I haven't met him but he's apparently awesome and great. We had to walk through the forest area to get to the beach. But usually players wander around in there so we carefully walked through the forest.

A arrow can out of nowhere and struck Molly in the stomach. She screamed in pain. I was about to turn around to go to her but Ash grabbed me by the arm and ran back to my house and the village. But we stopped half way because of the flames and smoke coming from there. So Ash brought me to a cave that was long ago abandoned.

"Why did you drag me away from Molly!?" I screamed. "Shhhh!" Ash whispered yelled at me."the players will hear you!" So I start silently crying for Molly. About 2 minutes Ash hugs me. "Don't worry," Ash mutters into my hair. "How everyone's dead. Only the legends are alive but how do we inform them. Plus we're here all alone!" I cried into his shoulder. "Hello but I'm looking for liberty," says a voice from the entrance.

"Huh," I said trying to look past Ash's head. "I'm looking for a creeper named liberty," the voice said again. Ash stood up then pulled me up after. Once I was up I cleared the tears in my eyes. Then looked over to see mark. He's a mid 30 skeleton that has terrific aim. He has Grey hair with blue eyes. He is quite skinny. Also he usually wears a white shirt with skinny white pants. With his bow and arrows on his shoulder.

"Mark!" I scream running over to him hugging him. "Why are you here?" I ask. Ash walks over to us. "Your mom asked me to watch you so here I am!" He says. I then remember the village being on fire. I start crying again. "So now what?" Ash asks. "Umm well we could go to the volcano most players can't make it up there!" Mark says. "Umm I don't know if my TNT sets off we're dead," I add after I stopped crying. "We'll we could go to the zombies," ash says looking at me. "Fine volcano but if we die I so blame you!" I say. See zombies and creepers don't get along. It's a long story.  
"Okay volcano it is then!" Mark says clapping his hand together. So we slowly walked out of the cave and headed east to the volcano. We soon reached the edge of a forest where we saw players chopping down trees. The players are a box like its strange but there strong! But the weird thing is that one didn't look box like. But we decided to hide until night when they return home. So we waited on the top of a small hill hiding.  
Soon night hit. And everyone but the one unbox guy was left. He tried to punch a tree like the rest but once he hit the tree. His hand started bleeding and he screened "FFFUUUUCCCkKK!" I started to silently laugh my head off. But what we didn't notice was a player sneaking up behind us until a fence was around us. Huh I thought they killed us? "Guys I got human monsters!" The guy screamed. Soon a bunch of players started crowding around us. "So what monster do you want to trade first?" The player asked. " lava cube!" One screamed. " the creeper and the lava cube!" Another screamed. "All!" Another screamed.  
"Ok ok! How about ladies first?" The guy that trapped us said. A round yes ,ok and let's start already went around. "Ok a diamond pix axe and 3 golden apples!" Screamed the player. A couple of hands went up. " 5 golden apples plus diamond pix axe!" Some one screamed. No one tried to out do that offer.  
"Sold to sid1534" the man screamed. But before anyone moved ash grabbed me and screamed " If anyone moves I'll light her TNT!" Some backed away. While others said " Dare yah to we don't think you wanna hurt her do yah?" Mark also grabbed his bow and arrows ready to shoot. Soon the players started to tear down the fence. I looked at ash and mark then reached in my hoodie to grab a stick of TNT. "Ash light it now!" I yelled. Ash then light it as I tossed it at the players which made them run like hell.

We also ran but as we ran Ash hit someone. "Ow," the person said. Then the man pick up ash threw him into the cliff face and ran around with his hands on fire screaming "Those shit fart Romans!" I then smacked the guy to get him to stop running.

Once he stopped running and his hands weren't on fire. We checked on Ash who got stuck in the cliff face. We asked on question "what fuck is wrong with you?" We screamed. "Hey he ran into me!" Replied the guy. "So you throw him into a cliff!?" I yelled. "Yah pretty much!" He says normally. "Fine whatever but who are you? Your human but not box like," I ask while ash glares at him for throwing him into a cliff face. "I'm Steve! I was sucked into the game!" Steve said normally.

"I'm L-" but mark and ash cut me off. "Don't tell him anything how do we know we can trust him?" They say looking at me. "He hasn't tried to kill us!" I say. "Anyways hi I'm liberty! The guy you threw at that cliff face is ash he's a magma cube. The other guys a mark he's a skeleton and I'm a creeper!" I say happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Done!~ enjoy!


End file.
